


Distraction

by Milksettos



Series: Age Regression Oneshots [4]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver! Kevin, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Little! Arnold, M/M, Mentioned Little! Connor, Trans Character, trans arnold cunningham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Arnold is having bad dysphoria, and Kevin tries to make him regress to forget about it.
Relationships: Arnold Cunningham & Kevin Price, Implied Kevin Price/Elder "Connor" McKinley
Series: Age Regression Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071632
Kudos: 3





	Distraction

Arnold whined, burying his head into the pillow in his arms. He had spent the whole morning like this, to sad and stressed to be productive. If it were his choice he would have stayed like this all day, but someone had to come rain on his parade.

“Arnold? You alright?” Kevin spoke, as he entered the room, his voice was in a more soothing tone than his usual slight aggression. 

All Arnold could do was look up for a second and then back down, continuing to mope. Kevin frowned walking over and sitting down next to him.

“Have you eaten anything?” he figured that’d be a good place to start. Arnold shook his head in response and Kevin frowned again, getting up. “Come on, get up” another head shake. Kevin sighed in frustration “please?”

Arnold whined finally giving in and sitting up, crossing his arms in fake offense. “What’s up?” Kevin asked sighing. “It’s nothing-” “Bullpoop. Tell me the truth.” the smaller frowned “I-it’s just dysphoria… i’m just being dramatic- i’ll stop wasting your time-” 

“You’re not wasting my time.” Kevin frowned, his voice getting more stern, he sighed returning his voice to a softer calming tone “Do you wanna try something That may help you forget about it for awhile?” he asked, Arnold furrowed his eyebrows, confused but responded with a gleeful nod. Making Kevin smile, as he reached into the front pocket of his pants, pulling out a light blue pacifier. It truthfully belonged to Connor, and Kevin just kept hold of it incase of an emergency, but he was sure the other wouldn’t mind, as he had others. 

“Just try it, i know it may seem strange but it might help.” Arnold eyed the item, he was unsure if he actually wanted to use it or not, as this seemed rather sketchy. “If you want it of course” Kevin added. “I- yes please?” it was more of a question, he was confused, and slightly afraid to take the item into his own hands, realizing this, Kevin lightly smiled and brought the pacifier up to the smallers mouth, he hesitant opened it and Kevin popped it in. 

“Now how about some leftover pizza from last night?” Kevin cringed at himself, he knew it wasn’t the healthiest and his caregiver instincts told him he should get him something more healthy, but he felt it was better to not have to leave the room to get something else. Arnold perked up at the mention of food, obviously hungry and nodded eagerly. 

Kevin smiled reaching his hand out for the other to take, he seemed hesitant but grabbed the tallers hand, letting him guide him up and take him to the small area in the room where food was kept, it was just a small travel refrigerator and a microwave, which could be used for lots of things of course, so it’s not like it was useless, most of them just prefer to get actual meals in the bigger shared kitchen is all.

He heated a slice of pizza up for the smaller, and hesitantly cut it up into tiny square pieces, which turned out to be a good choice. He watched as Arnold gulped the pieces down, he ate quite fast, which could lead to slight problems, but Kevin decided not to worry about it at the moment. 

The taller looked over at the time on the microwave, seeing it was 10;30. “Hey, Arn? It’s time for bed” Arnold whined lightly, looking up from the pen he had been playing with, but he nodded anyways, getting ready himself. He took the pacifier out of his mouth and handed it back out to Kevin.

“You can keep it.” Kevin said smiling, making the smaller blush lightly but nod, popping it back in his mouth, as he settled into bed. “We’ll talk more about this in the mornin’ yeah?” Kevin asked getting himself settled, the other nodded, as he Quickly drifted off to sleep


End file.
